


Chocolate

by akakaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, M/M, anniversarys are so cute, esp when they're bokuro anniversarys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akakaashi/pseuds/akakaashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo tries his best to make some chocolate for him and his boyfriend's anniversary. It doesn't go over as well as he thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I have an hc that Kuroo knows his way around cooking, but he's not the best at baking. I decided to write a little something for it :')

It had been an absolute disaster. Kuroo’s kitchen was a complete mess, and it smelled… smokey? It was times like these Kuroo was glad he had his own apartment so he could spare himself of his mother’s scolding. Sighing, the black haired boy wiped the stray beads of sweat from his forehead.

In front of him sat a box of, well, not very attractive looking chocolates. But hey, he had made them. Kuroo sighed as he looked at the many different assortments of chocolate. The white had been covered with red and pink sprinkles, the milk had been striped with special decorative frosting (Which he didn’t know existed until the day before), and the dark chocolate? Well, that was for him. Bokuto didn’t like dark chocolate.

Even though he’s been exceedingly sure of himself and his baking abilities, as events unfolded he saw that his assumptions may have been false.

“Akaashi?” Kuroo says into his phone. His first instinct was to call Kenma, but Kuroo already knew the kid couldn’t make cereal without blowing out one of his major appliances.

“Yes, paint in the – Ah, Kuroo-san?” Keiji answers back, hoping the other wouldn’t have been able to sense his mistake. And while Kuroo did notice, because he wasn’t stupid, he decided to talk to Akaashi about his attitude problems at another time, when it wasn’t his and Bokuto’s anniversary.

“You know how to make good chocolate, right? Well, I guess it doesn’t have to be good. Just edible. I don’t think mine is.” Kuroo eyed his first batch of chocolates that were taking up most of his counter space. He could have sworn he saw one bubble, despite them being cooled for at least two hours. The boy shivers before turning his attention back to Akaashi.

“I feel like everyone does. Why?” Keiji answers in his usual bored tone. Well, Kuroo thought, I guess I’m certainly not everybody, then. He finds himself funny, chuckling into the phone as he tried to figure out how to ask Akaashi to help him in a way that would actually get the handsome boy to agree. It wasn’t like Kuroo was bad at cooking, just bad at cooking the certain thing he really wanted to make.

“Listen, I really need you to help me make these chocolates for Bo. He comes back the eighteenth, and I really wanted to make some chocolates before he got home and I only got a couple of days left.” Kuroo answers honestly, a desperate and urgent undertone laced within his regular snarky voice. He hears the other boy snort, and he faintly wondered what was so funny. The university student could have sworn that Akaashi had baked chocolates for one of his crushes in their past high school days.

“What’s so funny?” Kuroo asks when Keiji doesn’t answer, taking a seat at his old kitchen table and bobbing his knee up and down, a habit Bokuto hated that he never seemed to be able to stop. The other murmurs something into the phone Kuroo couldn’t quite pick up, so he politely asked him to repeat.

“More like a couple hours, dummy. Today is the eighteenth, how did you miss that?” Akaashi reprimands his senior, who whines into the phone. “I don’t know how I missed it! Oh my god, I guess these will have to do. If I don’t call you by noon tomorrow, we both died from eating this poison chocolate.” Kuroo grumbles, stomping his foot on the ground for good measure. It was always nice being a ground floor apartment, if they had any other room they would’ve been kicked out due to so many noise complaints.

A beeping sound signaling Akaashi had hung up blares in Kuroo’s ear as he set his phone down on the table cloth clad piece of furniture. The man stands up and unties his frilly pink apron that Bokuto had gotten him for Christmas, setting it on a hook before making way to clean up the counter and put the chocolates he wasn’t so proud of in a nice box. Hopefully that would take away from how ugly they looked and how gritty they tasted.

Kuroo ran a hand through his hair, slightly grimacing of how sweaty his forehead was. He looked toward the stove timer, silencing the small boom box on his countertop as he saw it was nearing the time his boyfriend was supposed to be coming home. His heart seemed to jump in his chest in a jovial manner, making his mind race.

2 weeks. It had been two weeks since he’d seen Bokuto last, due to a trip his boyfriend had taken for school. It was easy at first, almost enjoyable. He had quiet time to himself. But as the time went on, it got more and more boring, more and more lonely. And now, it was almost unbearable. The black haired boy wanted nothing more than to sit on their big comfy couch and watch terrible horrible movies so they could laugh for the whole duration, snarfing down foods that were not good for them.

The sound of keys jiggling their way into a doorknob seized all thoughts from taking over his mind. He was home! Bokuto was home and they could finally hug and kiss and eat the delicious chocolates he had made – Well, hopefully they were delicious. He’d forgotten to do a taste test, but they looked exceedingly better than the ones he’d made prior.

“Tetsu?” A happy and energetic voice fills the quiet apartment, making Kuroo jog through the kitchen and into his boyfriend’s loving embrace. Bokuto laughed at Kuroo’s actions, but made no move to stop him as he hugged the taller back just as tight. They sat there for a while, inhaling each other’s scents they hadn’t had the pleasure of smelling in so long. 

“I missed you, you big oaf.” Kuroo mumbled, running his hand through Bokuto’s hair, the hair that always seemed to defy gravity no matter the situation. Bokuto giggles at that, explaining how he missed his tall and lanky idiot of a boyfriend as well.  
“Oh!” Kuroo yelps, remembering the chocolates he had made. His stomach was twisted in permanent knots, wondering if he should’ve just thrown them away or given them to him anyway. Despite being so disgruntled, he still reached for the cute light blue ribbon coated box and thrust it into Bokuto’s awaiting hands.  
“I tried my best. The last, oh, about six hours have been absolute hell trying to perfect that devil candy. No wonder it comes prepackaged.” Kuroo huffed, crossing his arms as he glared at the box from afar.

“I’m sure they’re great. And six hours? All for me?” Bokuto beams. He reaches in boldly, picking up a white chocolate before popping it into his mouth. Kuroo sees his jaw clamp down once before his boyfriend hurried to the trash can and spit it out. He pouts when Bo gets back.

“You could’ve at least pretended.” The boy nags, narrowing his eyes. Bokuto looks at the other sorrowfully, taking a gulp of water before attempting to apologize.

“I’m sorry, babe, but I’m like ninety percent sure you used salt instead of sugar. Shit was like taking a gulp from the black sea, I feel like I’ll be dehydrated for a couple of weeks.” He laughs, putting his hand on the other’s shoulder and rubbing comforting circles. “I’m still glad you tried for me, though. It’s the thought that counts, right? I’m happy just seein’ you.” The monotone haired boy smiles lopsidedly, tilting his head forward to catch Kuroo’s lips into a sweet kiss. Kuroo grimaces, pulling back.

“You’re right,” He said. “That was salty.” He nods in affirmation, taking the water from his boyfriend’s hand and taking a generous drink. “There’s always next year,” Kuroo sighs, looking down at their shared linoleum floors. It was supposed to be a happy and romantic anniversary, the movie kind that rarely ever happened. Kuroo should’ve seen the hitch in his plan sooner, maybe if he did he would’ve been able to fix it.

“Our anniversary is tomorrow. Why don’t we just go out to fancy dinner to celebrate us being united?” Bokuto inquires, raising his thick eyebrows as he peers up at the taller of the two. Kuroo smiles slyly, in a way that made just about anyone who didn’t know him uncomfortable.

“As long as we don’t get dessert. I don’t want a repeat of whatever that was.” He says, motioning his hand to the nicely wrapped box of chocolates sitting in the trash bin. Bokuto laughs loudly and nods, pulling the other in for one more kiss.

“Agreed.”


End file.
